US
by Morena L
Summary: Aku akan lebih bertanggung jawab lagi mulai sekarang. Demi kalian, aku akan berusaha menjadi orang dewasa yang keren. Saat ini bukan hanya tentang kau dan aku, saat ini adalah tentang kita /Dipersembahkan untuk shikatema fans/Jika berkenan silakan RnR


US

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Author: Morena L

Pairing: Shikatema (_side story of The Reason_)

Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), _lime_

.

.

.

.

"Eeng… Aaah… Aaahhn.. Shi.. Shikaaa~"

Desahan sejak tadi terdengar dari sebuah kamar. Tampak dua anak manusia yang sedang bergumul di atas sebuah ranjang berukuran _king_ _size_ yang terletak di tengah kamar itu.

Sang pria masih menghentak-hentakan pinggulnya dan mengabaikan panggilan sang kekasih.

"Shikaa… Aaaaah…"

"Sebentar lagi Tema, tinggal sedikit lagi. Arrgh..." geram sang pria masih terus menguhajamkan miliknya pada lorong hangat wanitanya.

Temari sudah lemas karena permainan panas mereka ini. Kekasih pemalasnya ini memang sangat berbeda jika sudah di atas ranjang. Lelaki di atasnya ini tidak akan berhenti jika ia belum benar-benar puas.

Kedua tangan Temari masih terus memeluk punggung lelaki nanasnya itu, jari-jarinya mencengkeram punggung itu dengan begitu kuat. Sedangkan di bawah sana gerakan Shikamaru semakin menggila, ranjang besar ini pun ikut berderit akibat liarnya kecepatan hujaman Shikamaru.

"Ja-jangan berhenti Shikaa… Oooh, Shikaaaaa~"

"Arghhh…"

Akhirnya klimaks datang melanda kedua insan ini. Shikamaru masih menggerakan pinggulnya pelan-pelan menikmati puncak percintaan mereka yang sudah dimulai sejak tiga jam yang lalu.

"Haaah.. Hhhhh… Cukup Shika, aku benar-benar lelah.. Hhhhhh…" Temari sudah tidak tahu lagi berapa kali ia mencapai klimaks sejak berjam-jam yang lalu.

Mereka berdua sekarang tidur berbaring sambil Temari menjadikan lengan Shikamaru sebagai bantalnya. Jarinya bergerak membentuk pola-pola aneh pada dada bidang Shikamaru. Selimut tebal berwarna hijau tua sudah menutupi mereka sebatas dada.

"Ayah dan ibu jadi pulang besok malam?" tanya Temari.

"Hn."

"Aku akan berbelanja besok, nanti aku mau memasak makanan kesukaan ayah. Besok siang temani aku belanja ya? Kau mau kan?"

"_Mendokusei_, kau pergi saja sendiri. Aku mau tidur."

Temari memandang Shikamaru dengan kesal. "Kau ini, kapan pemalasmu ini bisa hilang?"

"Saat beraktivitas di ranjang bersamamu." _blush_, wajah Temari seketika merona mendengar jawaban Shikamaru.

"Ja-jangan bercanda. Pokoknya besok kau harus mengantarku."

"Besok aku banyak tugas. Kau tahu kan aku mengambil dua jurusan."

"Ck, salahmu sendiri, tuan pemalas. Makanya dari dulu pilih salah satu, Astrofisika atau Teknik Mesin."

"Itu merepotkan sekali Temari. Daripada aku pusing memilih lebih baik kuambil keduanya saja sekaligus. Toh tahun ini tahun terakhir kita kuliah 'kan?"

"Ya sudah, besok aku akan belanja sendiri saja. Tapi kau tidak boleh ikut makan besok."

"Kau memang wanita paling merepotkan di dunia."

Wanita beriris _teal_ itu menunjukkan raut wajah kesal. Ia memang sangat kesal jika sang tunangan menyebutnya merepotkan. Namun bagi Shikamaru kata 'paling merepotkan di dunia' sama saja artinya dengan 'paling kucintai di dunia'.

"Aku akan menelepon ibu Ino, kita undang mereka besok, ya," lanjut Shikamaru lagi.

"Ya." pria dapat mendengar perubahan pada nada bicara Temari.

"_Mendokusei_, wanita selalu merepotkan."

"Bukan begitu Shika, sampai sekarang Ino masih belum mau bicara denganmu 'kan?"

"Dengar Temari, aku memilihmu karena aku mencintaimu. Ino sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Memang benar sebelum meninggal paman Inoichi menitipkan Ino pada kami agar kami juga bisa menjaganya. Tapi bagiku dia tetap seorang adik dan seorang sahabat, tidak lebih. Ino pun tahu kalau wanita yang kucintai itu kau."

"Aku hanya merasa tidak enak saja pada ayah dan ibu. Ino menjaga jarak dari keluargamu sejak kita pacaran."

"Kau tidak perlu merasa sungkan begitu. Ino harus belajar menjadi dewasa, jika dia terus memaksakan semua keinginannya terpenuhi maka kapan dia bisa belajar? Wanita selalu memusingkan hal-hal yang tidak penting," jawab Shikamaru.

"Sekarang berhentilah memikirkan hal-hal merepotkan dan tidurlah," lanjut Shikamaru lagi.

"Shika, apa sebaiknya aku pulang saja malam ini? Ini baru jam sepuluh malam, nanti Gaara dan Kankuro akan mencariku."

"Sudahlah Temari, mereka pasti tahu kau malam ini menginap di sini seperti biasanya."

"Shika, mereka tahunya kau membantuku mengerjakan tugas-tugasku buk―"

"Diamlah Temari dan tidurlah, _mendokusei_. Besok aku yang akan menjelaskan pada kedua adik _overprotective_-mu itu."

Tidak ingin melanjutkan perdebatan akhirnya Temari menuruti sang tunangan untuk segera tidur.

.

.

000

.

.

Pukul dua siang Temari sudah berbelanja bahan makanan kesukaan calon ayah mertuanya. Ia memeriksa lagi keranjang belanjaannya memastikan semua bahan sudah ia beli.

"Ah, iya. Kurang kentang."

Temari segera memutar tubuhnya berjalan mencari kentang. Saat menemukan apa yang dicari, ia melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya juga sedang berbelanja.

"Ino…" sapa Temari.

Yang disapa membalikan tubuh dan melihat Temari. Wanita pirang ini dapat melihat raut tak suka dari gadis yang juga berambut pirang itu.

"Sedang belanja, ya?" tanya Temari.

"Ya, kau sendiri?" balas Ino berbasa-basi.

"Aku juga sedang belanja untuk malam ini. Ayah dan ibu pulang hari ini dari London. Ibumu mungkin sudah dihubungi, malam ini datanglah ke rumah Shikamaru. Kesehatan ayah sudah membaik jadi kami mau membuat syukuran kecil," jawab Temari.

Ino masih diam dan belum menjawab ajakan tunangan Shikamaru itu.

"Mereka pasti menantimu, Ino. Kau sudah seperti putri mereka sendiri. Ibu sering menanyakan kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau jarang main ke rumah, sepertinya dia merindukanmu," lanjut Temari lagi.

Samar-samar kerutan muncul di dahi Ino.

Temari menghembuskan nafas dan menatap Ino. "Aku tahu kau tidak suka padaku, tapi kuhara―"

"Kami akan datang malam ini." potong Ino. Temari tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Paman dan bibi sudah seperti orang tuaku sendiri. Aku seperti anak durhaka jika tidak memperhatikan mereka," ujar Ino lagi.

Ino menatap Temari lagi. "Aku akan berusaha menerima keputusan Shikamaru. Aku bukan anak kecil yang terjebak pada cinta monyet. Waktu terus berjalan dan aku harus segera _move on _darinya."

Temari mengangguk dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Kuharap kita bisa berteman."

Ino memandang sebentar uluran tangan Temari, sebenarnya masih ada sedikit ragu di hatinya. Dia memang sudah berusaha untuk bisa menerima keputusan Shikamaru, tetapi tidak semudah itu ia bisa berteman dengan wanita yang dianggap merebut Shikamaru itu.

Akhirnya Ino memantapkan hati, ia adalah gadis dewasa sekarang.

Temari tersenyum saat melihat Ino juga mengulurkan tangannya―walaupun awalnya gadis itu terlihat ragu. Tiba-tiba kepala Temari terasa sangat pening. Pandangannya mulai menggelap dan akhirnya ia kehilangan kedarannya.

Samar-samar ia mendengar Ino berteriak meminta bantuan. Setelah itu ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi.

.

.

000

.

.

Sebenarnya Shikamaru berbohong dengan mengatakan ia banyak tugas. Ia hanya ingin tidur siang tanpa diganggu. Err … sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya bohong sih tugasnya memang cukup banyak. Namun dengan otak jenius itu semua hitungan dalam waktu singkat sudah ia selesaikan. Sekarang Temari pasti sedang berbelanja, wanita kalau berbelanja pasti suka lama. Lagipula Temari tak ingin diganggu jika sedang memasak, jadi Shikamaru masih punya kesempatan untuk tidur beberapa lama sebelum menjemput orang tuanya di bandara jam tujuh malam nanti.

Saat mulai memasuki alam mimpi dering _handphone_ mengganggu pendengarannya. Diabaikannya panggilan telepon itu, tidurnya jauh lebih penting. Sekali dua kali masih ia biarkan saja, namun karena deringnya tak kunjung berhenti akhirnya dengan malas ia meraih _handphone_ menyebalkan itu.

"_Mendokusei_, ada apa Ino menelponku?" gerutunya saat melihat nama si penelepon.

"Halo, ada apa Ino? Kau menggangg―"

"Kau di mana Shika?" Potong Ino kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Sudah berkali-kali ia menelepon pria pemalas ini sejak tadi dan baru diangkat sekarang.

"Aku di rumah? Ada apa?"

"Cepatlah ke Rumah Sakit Konoha! Temari pingsan, jadi aku membawanya ke sini!" teriak Ino.

Mendengar sang tunangan pingsan dan dibawa ke rumah sakit, tanpa membuang waktu lagi Shikamaru mematikan panggilan telepon itu dan menyambar kunci mobilnya di atas meja. Bagaikan orang kesetanan ia menyetir mobilnya menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Setelah menanyakan ruangan Temari dirawat pada resepsionis ia segera berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada wanitanya itu.

Setelah cukup lama ia berlari akhirnya ia melihat Ino yang berbicara dengan seorang dokter berambut putih dan berkacamata di depan sebuah ruangan.

"Ino, hhhh.. hhhh… ada apa dengan Temari?" Shikamaru yang baru saja datang menghampiri Ino dan bertanya dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia terlihat kelelahan karena berlari.

"Apa anda keluarga nona Sabaku?" dokter yang pada jas putihnya tertulis nama Yakushi Kabuto bertanya pada Shikamaru.

"Ya, aku tunangannya!"

"Bisa kita bicara di ruangan saya?"

"Ya,"

Shikamaru kemudian mengikuti dr. Kabuto menuju ruangannya.

.

.

000

.

.

"Ada apa dengannya dokter? Kenapa dia bisa sampai pingsan?"

Kabuto memandang tenang pria muda yang terlihat tidak sabaran itu.

"Anda tunangannya?" tanya si dokter lagi.

"Ya, jadi katakan padaku dia kenapa?"

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Nona Sabaku tidak menderita penyakit berat. Itu hal yang biasa dialami oleh seseorang pada keadaan seperti ini," jawab dokter berambut perak itu dengan tenang.

Shikamaru tidak mengerti maksud perkataan dokter di hadapannya ini. Jika memang hal yang normal kenapa Temari sampai pingsan?

"Mulai sekarang anda harus memperhatikan dirinya lebih, masa-masa seperti ini memang sangat membutuhkan perhatian dari anda. Pola makannya harus dijaga dan dia tidak boleh melakukan olahraga berat."

"Sebentar dokter, aku tidak mengerti arah pembicaraanmu. Sebenarnya Temari sakit apa?"

"Nona Sabaku tidak sakit."

"Tidak sakit? Lalu kenapa dia pingsan?"

"Nona Sabaku pingsan karena ia sedang mengandung."

Shikamaru membukatkan matanya menatap sang dokter. Apa katanya tadi? Temari hamil?

"Ya, nona Sabaku sedang mengandung. Ini hasil pemeriksaanya." dokter pria ini menyerahkan amplop putih yang di dalamnya berisi hasil pemeriksaan Temari. "Menurut hasil pemeriksaan, kandungan nona Sabaku sudah memasuki usia lima minggu dalam amplop itu juga ada daftar obat dan vitamin yang harus ia minum selama masa kehamilannya. Selamat tuan, anda akan menjadi ayah."

Shikamaru benar-benar takjub dengan pendengarannya. Ia akan menjadi ayah? Ini benar-benar di luar dugaan.

"Apa anda ingin menemuinya?" tanya si dokter lagi.

"Ya, aku permisi sekarang, dokter."

.

.

000

.

.

Shikamaru kembali ke ruang rawat Temari sambil tersenyum. Ini adalah hal paling membahagiakan yang pernah ia dengar. Ayah dan ibunya pasti akan senang mendengar kabar ini, sejak sang ayah jatuh sakit mereka memang terus meminta cucu darinya.

Ino terlihat masih menunggu di tempat duduk di depan kamar Temari.

"Terima kasih, Ino. Untung ada kau," kata Shikamaru setelah sampai di hadapan gadis itu

"Sama-sama, Shika." nada sendu terdengar dari perkataanya.

"Ino, aku―"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Shika. Kuakui dulu aku sangat kekanakan, bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu? Melupakan yang lalu dan kembali berteman baik?"

Shikamaru mengusap rambut Ino perlahan. "Kau kan selalu menjadi adik kecilku."

Ino merasakan hangat di dalam hatinya. Ya , dia sudah berusaha merelakan cintanya. "Kalau begitu, boleh akau mendapat pelukan untuk seorang adik?"

Shikamaru mengangguk dan memeluk Ino sebentar. Gadis yang selalu merepotkannya sejak dulu sudah besar rupanya.

"Temari, kenapa? Aku sangat panik saat ia tiba-tiba pingsan tadi," tanya Ino setelah Shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya.

"Dia tidak apa-apa Ino," Shikamaru tersenyum lagi. "Kau tahu? Aku akan jadi ayah."

Ino merasakan tubuhnya menegang sesaat. "Ka-kalau begitu selamat, ya."

"Ya, terima kasih. Malam ini datanglah kami akan membuat syukuran kecil untuk kesehatan ayah yang sudah membaik. Kuharap kabar kehamilan Temari mengandung cucunya membuat kesehatan ayah bisa semakin meningkat. Aku masuk dulu. Kau mau ikut ke dalam?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau mengganggu," jawab Ino parau.

Shikamaru kemudian masuk ke dalam, ia tidak melihat mata Ino yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Tampak gadis itu berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak mengalir.

.

.

000

.

.

Shikamaru masuk dan melihat wanita yang dicintainya itu masih belum sadar. Ia menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah tempat tidur. Tangan Temari diraihnya dan diciumi punggung tangan itu perlahan. Rasa bahagia menaunginya, ini benar-benar luar biasa.

"Eeeeng… ngh..." tampak dengan perlahan Temari membuka matanya. Ia merasa lega karena hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah kepala nanas sang kekasih hati.

"Ini di mana, Shika?" tanyanya lemah.

"Rumah Sakit Konoha, kau pingsan saat berbelanja tadi. Ino yang membawamu ke sini."

"Shika, ini sudah jam berapa? Masakan untuk ayah!" tiba-tiba Temari menjadi panik.

"Ssst, jangan khawatirkan itu. Ada hal lain yang harus kau khawatirkan."

"Tapi Shika, sebentar lagi ayah dan ibu akan pulang. Nanti―"

Perkataan Temari terhenti karena Shikamaru membungkamnya dengan telunjuk yang ia letakan pada permukaan bibir Temari.

"Dengarkan aku. Kondisimu sekarang tidak memungkinkan untuk memikirkan yang macam-macam dulu, kau juga jangan terlalu capek, dan jangan berolahraga yang berat mulai sekarang." Kata Shikamaru serius.

"Untuk makan malam, nanti kita beli saja di luar setelah pulang dari rumah sakit sebentar lagi. Pokoknya kau tidak boleh melakukan pekerjaan yang berat-berat," lanjut pria nanas itu lagi.

Melihat raut wajah Shikamaru yang tidak seperti biasanya membuat Temari semakin panik. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya?

"Shi-Shika? Aku kenapa?"

Tidak menjawab, Shikamaru malah menyandarkan dahinya pada dahi Temari. Nafas hangatnya menerpa wajah cantik wanita pirang itu.

"Aku akan lebih bertanggung jawab lagi mulai sekarang. Demi kalian, aku akan berusaha menjadi orang dewasa yang keren. Saat ini bukan hanya tentang kau dan aku, saat ini adalah tentang kita."

Temari semakin dibuat bingung dengan jawaban Shikamaru. Tunangannya ini bersikap sangat aneh.

"Kau sedang hamil, Temari. Anak kita. Anakku."

Seketika itu juga ia kehilangan kata-katanya. Air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Ia akan menjadi seorang ibu.

"Be-benarkah?"

Shikamaru mengusap air mata itu denga penuh sayang. "Ya, Temari. Kita akan membesarkannya dengan penuh cinta. Kau, aku, dan anak kita."

"Semoga ia tidak pemalas sepertimu…" lanjut Temari dengan penuh haru. Kehamilan tentu saja sangat luar biasa untuknya yang sudah kehilangan ibu sejak kecil.

Shikamaru mengecup bibir Temari, ia tidak tahu mau berkata apa lagi sekarang. Masalah Gaara dan Kankurou bisa diurus belakangan, biarkan saat ini mereka melewati kebahagiaan kecil mereka berdua saja.

.

.

_Aku akan belajar lebih bertanggung jawab lagi mulai sekarang._

_Demi kalian aku akan jadi orang dewasa yang keren_

_Kali ini bukan hanya tentang kau dan aku lagi, ini tentang kita_

_Aku mencintaimu Sabaku Temari_

.

.

Fin

AN:

Hai, saya datang lagi denga fic Shikatema. Pair ini memang selalu bikin saya gemes dan gregetan. Semoga MK nyatuin mereka deh di Naruto. Nah, jika berkenan maukah teman-teman semua memberikan review untuk fic ini? _Arigatou _^_^


End file.
